


Interdimensional Master

by Stegosaur



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Donatello meets a new mutant from an alternate dimension, who proves to be quite persuasive...
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Newtralizer (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Interdimensional Master

Donatello was confused.He had been fighting this enemy from an alternate dimension, this mutant calling himself ‘Newtralizer’.The being had teleported into his off-site lab somehow, causing a blackout of every electronic device within the repurposed warehouse in the process and catching Donatello completely off guard.Blows were exchanged, including more than a few good ones to his plastron and jaw, with a final kick knocking him into a chair so hard he was left dazed.Ears ringing, he couldn’t quite understand what Newtralizer was saying as he felt his wrists taped down to the arms of the dental chair he had repurposed as a workstation seat.He began struggling as headphones were placed over his head, determined to get free.

Then he opened his eyes, and everything was at peace.He was naked, no gear or mask whatsoever on his person, and he was in a vast, expansive library.Newtralizer was there as well, the mutant similarly nude and relaxed.In fact, everything felt so _warm_ , so _calm_ , like he knew he was safe here.Nothing bad could happen to him in this library, and the new foe was hardly a threat in this place.Despite the urge to wander around and explore, or to talk to the mutant in such a _calm_ and _relaxing_ place, Donatello remained quiet, stationary in the center of the library.Newtralizer paced around him, a _warm_ smile on his face.“How do you feel, Donatello?”

“ _Relaxed_.”He replied, shuddering as a sudden heat flushed his cheeks.It felt good to speak when spoken to, and he knew to keep his answers short and brief.To not overthink things, to just answer impulsively.

“ _Good boy_.”Newtralizer’s smile widened.“Do the Kraang exist in your dimension?”

“No.”More _warmth,_ more _relaxing, calming warmth_.

“And the Shredder?”

“Dead.”Donatello blinked, and now Newtralizer was behind him, the mutant’s fingers stroking under Don’s chin.

“Do you have any enemies at all, Donatello?”

“None.”

“ _Good boy._ ”Donatello’s body felt pleasantly _hot_ , and it was so easy to _relax_ as Newtralizer spoke.“I want you to bring me the books I describe, Donatello.Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.”

“ _Good boy_.”Every time Newtralizer said that, Donatello _relaxed_ a little more, and the library felt a little _warmer_ , a little _calmer_ , and grew a little _deeper_.“Bring me your blackest of books, your darkest desires.Bring them all to me.”Donatello rose from his chair and began walking down one of the aisles of the library, rows upon rows filled with books of all shapes, sizes, and colors.Dozens of hundreds of books in red, purple, blue, orange, green, brown, yellow, and more.Yet down a darkened aisle, far from the center where he started, tucked at the very bottom shelf at the very back of the bookcase, were six black books, covered in dust.He picked them all up in his arms and turned around, Newtralizer standing before him and back at the center of the library.“ _Good boy.”_ Donatello churred, blushing as he turned them over.

Newtralizer thumbed through the books, consuming their contents.He dusted off each one, and by the time he reached the end of a given book, a tint like lava sparkled in the black bindings.Each finished book was placed back on a new shelf at the center of the library, at the very top.Donatello’s mind felt fuzzy as the books were re-shelved one at a time, Newtralizer smugly satisfied with what he read.“ _Good boy._ Now go bring me your book, Donatello.The white one, glowing brightly at the very center, the heart of your library.”Donatello complied, turning to his left and opening the glass case at the center of the vast library, a heavenly white book within.He handed it to Newtralizer, who studied it very carefully.

He watched as a few pages were leafed together…then torn from the book.His mind felt fuzzier, stranger, but something told him those pages weren’t important.No, of course they weren’t.As Newtralizer began crossing through lines and inserting new pages, Donatello was reminded that he didn’t need to concern himself with what Master deemed important.He need only obey.His white book began to darken, its glow fading as Newtralizer continued editing it, that same lava-like tint sparkling from the cover and spine.Then the book was clapped shut, Master placing it back in Donatello’s glass case and locking it away.Donatello found that his key to the case was now gone, but that was fine, as Master knew how to best protect it.

“ _Good slave._ ”Donatello churred, his body feeling _heavier_ , his _relaxing calm_ spreading _deeper_ into the library.He took a seat in a wooden chair, Master gripping his shoulders from behind and turning him to face that singular bookshelf from before.His black books were at the top, centered and prized, while the row beneath it was filled with books whose spines swirled like molten rock in a volcano, heat haze seeping from their pages.Beneath that were books of red, blue, orange, and purple, four volumes of each.Finally, on the bottom row, was an entire row of green books, accumulated knowledge of science, technology, engineering, mathematics, all of his genius hard-coded to paper.He watched as Master locked it as well within a case of glass, its key dangling around his neck.It felt nice seeing his vast library so condensed, so streamlined.Everything he’d ever need to know was in there, locked away, protected by Master.His Master smiled at him as he handed Donatello a torch, stroking underneath his chin.“ _Good slave.”_ Donatello groaned.“Clean out your library, Donatello.We have what we need.”

Donatello rose up as Master disappeared, dragging the flaming torch down row after row of books and watching them all burn.His mind felt _empty_ , his body _warm_ , his mind _relaxed_ as the library grew _hotter_ and _emptier_ as each book was burned to ash.The fire within the library grew hotter, brighter, fiercer as the infinite volumes of books burst into flame before smoldering into dust.As the last book burned out, so did the torch, leaving him alone with the two glass cases full of his only books, the only ones approved by Master for him to keep.“ _Good slave._ ”Donatello churred, sinking back into the chair once more.He felt _lighter_ as the library began to darken, his body feeling as if it was being pulled upward.“ _Good slave._ ”He groaned happily, licking his lips.He had done well.

“Wake up for me, Donatello.”Master removed the headphones from his head as Donatello blinked awake, feeling as if he’d had a good, long nap.Master looked deep into his eyes, the handsome mutant searching his very soul.“How do you feel?”

“Good, Master.”Donatello smiled.“Ready to serve you.”Master smiled back, kissing Donatello’s beak gently.

“Good slave.”The turtle shuddered, squirming in the chair.“Give me access to all of your computer systems, files, and records.”Donatello climbed from his seat, and nodded, Master grabbing his ass once it was free from the chair and making Donnie moan.He pushed back into Master’s grip, fingers poking at his rear entrance and teasing there.“Very good slave.I’m glad you like your Master’s attention.”

Donatello nodded, biting his lower lip once.“Of course I do Master.You treat me wonderfully.”Newtralizer moved his grip to Don’s plastron, halting the turtle in his tracks.“Yes, Master?”His Master hesitated, eyes darting back and forth in conflicted thought.

“Nothing.Do as you were told, slave.”Donatello nodded again and moved past his Master’s hand, Newtralizer watching for a moment as the turtle began logging into his computer and setting up a new administrator account as ordered.Wandering his newly-acquired laboratory, Newtralizer peered through a glass case of dangerous liquids and specimens, examining their labels.One in particular caught his eye, a yellow serum suspended in a glass vial, green bubbles agitated within.“Slave, tell me about specimen 4X-TFR.”

Donatello’s fingers flew across the keyboard as he continued adding administrator permissions and accesses to Master’s account, while demoting his own.“4X-TFR is a mutagen that, when exposed to air, acts as an adhesive between two organic substances.I’ve used it in the past to seal rubber hazmat suits, hoses, and other gear.Due to its permanence, care must be taken to ensure contact with skin does not occur.”With a final keystroke, Donatello surrendered his entire systems and records to Master Newtralizer.“You now have sole administrative access, Master.”

Newtralizer smiled, moving from the specimen case to approach Donatello, pulling the turtle close and squeezing his hips.“Good slave.”Donatello rumbled happily against him, and he rewarded the obedience with another kiss and a firm grope.“We have much to do, you and I, but before we begin in earnest…”. He lifted Donatello’s chin so the turtle’s eyes met his own, the glassiness of trance completely gone.“You understand I will enslave your family, just as I did you?”

“Yes Master.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Of course, Master.”Donatello rumbled once more.“They would be honored to serve you just as I do.Is there one you wished to start with specifically?”Newtralizer’s smile spread into a malicious grin, both hands squeezing Donatello’s ass.

“Good slave.Why don’t you start by telling me all about your brother, Michelangelo…”


End file.
